totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Emilee
Emilee, labeled as The Preppy Girl, was a contestant in Total Drama School on the Screaming Rulers team. Biography Emilee is a nice, caring person. She's also pretty shallow, and even though she has a lot of friends at her school, she has no noticeable traits. She's just your average every-day girl. She hates getting dirty (a lot) and her worst enemies are the snobs that rule her school. She likes to make the mean girls get mad by just being nice to them. She's also a natural-born leader. Emilee wants to win Total Drama School, and hopes to make a lot of friends. Total Drama School In Chapter 1, Emilee came out of the bus and complimented Helga on her shirt. Once she gets put on the Screaming Rulers with Amanda, Carson, Devin, Kurt and Veronica, she jumps in the air and says that her team rocks. In Chapter 2, Emilee is racing for the Screaming Rulers in Kurt's amazing racing machine. During the race, she taunts Meg, and ends up losing for her team. But her team still wins the challenge somehow, so that means Emilee is safe for the night. In Chapter 3, Emilee gets picked for the relay race. She can barely run, and all she does is jog, and she makes her team lose. She is safe for the night, the Rulers voting off Devin instead. When she gets her A+, she squeals and jumps into the air. Emilee barely does anything in Chapter 4, continuing to be a background character. She picks Carson to eat for the burrito-eating contest, and translates when Chris is spouting out random Spanish. Her team wins, so that means she is safe. In Chapter 5, Emilee expresses her hatred of Art. She temporarily replaces Amanda as the Screaming Rulers' captain, and begins to boss around her team. Emilee also fake-cries to win approval for her team, but nobody really seems to care. Amanda volunteers for Emilee to do the "Art Boxing" challenge against Gary, who begins throwing painty punches at her. Emilee refuses to do anything back, because she hates getting dirty. She began to freak out, causing Gary and the Killer Apples to win. This ultimately leads to her demise at the elimination, thanks to Amanda's lying ways. Emilee, before she leaves, tries to warn her team about Amanda, but nobody listens. In Chapter 6, Chris refers to her at the Rulers' next elimination ceremony, when he says that she gave them a "curse". Audition Tape Emilee's audition tape is nothing out of the ordinary. She says hi, tells the producers that she'd be good for the show, then ends the tape. Trivia *Emilee is the only character in the season never to use the confessional. *Emilee was my first in a series of notoriously boring "slotfiller" characters - usually bland, friendly, inoffensive girls such as Octavia, MacKenzie, Mattie, and Gail. Flora was later created to parody characters like Emilee. Gallery Emileetds.PNG|Emilee's old picture. Category:Total Drama School (Toadgamer80) Category:Toad's Awesome Stories 'n' Stuff Category:Screaming Rulers